This proposal is written in response to PA-10-252 entitled, Treatment of Co-Occurring Alcohol Use Disorders and Depression/Anxiety Disorders (R21). Alcohol dependence (AD) and Major Depressive Disorder (MDD) are among the most frequent psychiatric disorders in the general population, and the co-occurrence of those disorders represents a significant public health problem. Levels of alcohol use have been shown to be associated with levels of depressive symptoms among comorbid populations. Previous medication trials with SSRI antidepressants in this comorbid population have produced disappointing results. Mirtazapine is a non-SSRI medication with a unique structure and mechanism of action. Recent study results suggest that mirtazapine may be more effective and faster acting than other antidepressants. Our own recent open label pilot study suggested robust within-group efficacy for mirtazapine for decreasing both the drinking and the depressive symptoms of AD/MDD subjects. However, no placebo control group was employed in that study, so between-group efficacy versus placebo could not be assessed. The current grant submission proposes to conduct a first double-blind, placebo-controlled pilot study to provide a preliminary assessment of the efficacy of mirtazapine versus placebo for decreasing the alcohol use and depressive symptoms of persons with comorbid AD/MDD. If the results of this proposed double-blind pilot study are promising, then the effect sizes found in this proposed study will be used to help design an adequately-powered R01 treatment trial to definitively test the efficacy of mirtazapine versus placebo in this comorbid population.